Silence Of The Heart
by cutejessica7795
Summary: Sakura is force to be a servant in her own household. But when Sakura discovers Yumi's plans, she run off. Only to be found by Syaoran and become his servant. Please Review: : : :
1. Sakura's life

_**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is force to be servent in her own household by her cruel Aunt. When Sakura finds out about Yumi's plan for her, she runaway without any second thoughts. While she runs away, she is found by Syaoran who takes her dispite her rags and beauty and makes her his servent. **_

_**~*~Silence Of The Heart~*~**_

_**Chapter One:**_

"Come on Sakura, let go or Yumi will give us a beating again." yelled Tomoyo as she knocked at Sakura's bedroom door, waking her up from her lovely dream.

Sakura as sighed, wishing that she could sleep a bit longer. She got up from her bed as she took out her plain cream color dress from the closet as she started it getting dress. Finally, she put on her black shoes as she was just about to leave when she spotted her apron on the chair.

She almost forgot to put it on since she was too tried from last night as she took it and tie it on her waist. She look at the painting that was hanging over her bed, making a small smile and left the room.

The picture was of herself at the age of ten smiling standing next to her rude but caring seventeen year old Brother Touya. Her beautiful Mother Nadeshiko who was standing with her kind hearted Father Fujitaka, leaning her head against him. Fujitaka had a proud smile on his face as place his hand on Sakura shoulder while her mother made a lovely smile as put her hand on Touya's shoulder.

It has been seven years since this picture was painted. Nadeshiko had died about three ago from a serious illness that she had caught. Sakura was the one who took the news badly but she still have her father and brother, who supported her.

Sakura was at the kitchen as she look at the fat chicken that was laying on the working table that was facing her. Frowning with focus, she began to pluck the feather as she had been taught by Tomoyo not long ago. Blood splash from the dead chicken on her apron and also on the hem of her dress.

Across from her was Tomoyo who was doing the same job as Sakura. Tomoyo look at her with concern until Sakura looked up and smiled cheerfully.

"This isn't fair!" Tomoyo babble as she looked angry. "I had work for this household ever since Mistress Nadeshiko found me and was so kind enough to take me in where I had no place to go, giving me a place to sleep and food to eat and it's because of this I'm grateful and I have to sit around watching you work!, You're the lady of the house!, You shouldn't be doing this!"

Sakura lowered her gaze while her emerald eyes were misting.

"She's right you know." said Kaho as she was across the kitchen, waved her wooden spoon. "Yumi forces us to call her mistress, but if you ask me, she's a bitch. Ever since she came here, she wouldn't even let me taste the food that I make. How am I suppose make delicious food if I can't taste it?, but on the bright side, ever since she came here I have lost a lot of weight since she been chopping almost all the food, she became as fat as a cow."

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed so hard until Sakura stopped.

"Shh, we don't want one of Yumi's spies to hear us." whispered Sakura as she went back to work.

"It has been hell ever since she took over your father place, but at least it will be all over once the lord and master comes back from their business in Jade. I just still can't believe that a kind hearted man like your father would put a cruel heartless woman like Yumi in charge of the whole household! If you ask me, you should had been put in charge." said Tomoyo

"You know I can't, after all I'm still seventeen years old." said Sakura pointing it out.

Kaho look at Sakura kindly. "Why don't you go and feed Kero? I will finish the chicken for you."

"No, I couldn't do that! If one her spies finds out that I was not working, they will tell on Yumi and beat me, not to mention you two and will kick out of this house. You guys are like family to me and I don't want that to happen." she said as her self control was broken.

She quickly wiped off her tears as she was about to resume her work when suddenly she felt Tomoyo gently pushing her away from the working table. "Go, Sakura. You haven't see him in weeks and I'm sure he miss you as much as you miss him."

"Yes, my lady go." said Kaho as she came to the table, taking Sakura's place. "I already finished my job, so I will finish the chicken. Beside, I know how much you hate skinning."

"But..."

"Don't worry, if one of them comes here, I will knock them out so hard, they will forget that they even came here." said Kaho smiling.

Sakura smiled as she grab the straps from last night's dinner, putting them in a pouch, placing the pouch inside her apron. Tomoyo had help her with the hood that she had hidden under the kitchen table. Sakura check the halls, finding them empty as she carefully left the kitchen.

When Sakura got outside, she found the air refreshing as she headed towards the animal pens. It has been a while since she stepped outside. Kero, her beloved pet was locked up with the other animals in a large pen in the other side of the bran. It was Yumi's order to lock him there since everyone was afraid of her, they had no choice but to follow orders.

She found Kero sitting down, waiting eagerly. "You can thank Tomoyo and Kaho for pushing me out of the house" said Sakura smiled as she opened the gate, letting him out, closing the gate.

"Your lucky aren't you, not having to wait with your friends for the servants to feed you?" she said as she bent down, hugging him.

Kero barked happily before he attached the food that Sakura had lay down for him. Sakura laughed as she watch him and sat down beside him, leaning back against the pen.

"_There has to be a very good reason why Father put her in charge and I fail to see why." _thought Sakura as she look up to the clear blue sky. _"Father, brother, please come back soon."_


	2. Family's past and future

_**~*~Silence Of The Heart~*~**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

Sakura was hand scrubbing the wooden floor clean from top to bottom. She stop for a moment as she swipe off the sweat from her forehead. It was exhausting work. She had been doing this for the past hour, not to mention that she still has a long way to go.

Afterwards, Sakura was finally done with the first half of the house, as she grab the soapy water bucket and moved on to the next.

As she went outside towards her destination, she spotted the cherry blossom tree that was fully in bloomed. She smiled, as it brought her delight in her heart.

It has a year ago since she last saw them blooming like this, when her was life was completely different. When she last saw her father and brother.

* * *

Her Father, Fujitaka was the leader of the Japanese army as Touya was his second in command. Sakura couldn't understand why both of them love fighting so much, since she will always worried herself every time they leave on their missions. Especially when they came back home with cuts and bruise.

News arrived from their allies in Jade, saying they needed help against Jarret. Many of their men were outnumber, mostly killed and wounded.

When they heard this, they started to get their stuff ready to leave on the next day.

The next day, Sakura was in front of the house to seeFujitaka and Touya off.

Sakura was in sad to see them go, but she put it aside and smile.

"_Well, I guess this is where we have to say our goodbyes." _said Fujitaka as he look at Touya, nodding**. **

Sakura clenched her dress as she look at her father. _"Do you really have to go?" _

"_I'm sorry my cherry blossom but we have to." _answered Fujitaka smiled.

Sakura signed as she faced her head to the ground. Fujitaka knew his daughter well, knowing that this was upsetting her. He got from his horse, walking towards her, giving her a lovely hug. Sakura hugged him back as tears finally ran down her cheek as she cried.

"_I promised we'll come right back as soon as we can." _said Fujitaka as he look at her.

_Sakura nodded as wiped her tears away._

"_Meanwhile, try to keep the house in one piece" _said Touya,mocking her_._

Sakura huffed but smiled. She will miss Touya so much.

A few weeks later, Yumi appeared in the front door. At first Sakura thought that she was a peasant, looking for a job. But them, she showed her papers saying that she was her aunt from her Mother's side of the family and was sent by Fujitaka to watch over her until his return.

Before she knew it, Sakura was treated like the lowest servant. Sakura didn't understand why her father would send a cruel woman like her to watch over her but knowing her father there had to be a good reason.

However, it doesn't matter now. Sakura was happy since a message was delivered to the Kinomoto manor a few days ago from her father. It said that they won the battle in Jade and will be returning home. After a year of waiting and praying, she will see her family and everything we be just like before.

* * *

Later on, after a long day of cleaning, Sakura went to her room as she laid on her bed for a well deserve rest.

Suddenly she heard something. Sakura followed the sound until she found it coming from the servant's corridors. Sakura quickly opened the door, finding Tomoyo on her bed with her head on the bed.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong? Why are you eyes red and puffy? Have you been crying? Don't tell me that you and Kaho were..."

"No, it much worse than that" Tomoyo replied quickly.

"What do you mean?" she asked. What could be worse than her and Kaho been wiped by Yumi?

"I'm sorry but I can't say. I think you should go and see Mistress Yumi."

Sakura was surprised to hear her calling Yumi Mistress as she went over to Tomoyo, confronting her until she fell asleep and left the room.

Sakura deiced to meet Yumi.

"Don't bother me with nonsense, girl! Can't you see, I have important house affairs to deal with!" said Yumi commanding.

"By what right do you..."

"By every right!" said Yumi, cutting her off. "As your only living relative, I have every right to take on authority here."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura, upsetting and confuse at the same time.

"I'm sorry to say this but Lord Fujitaka and Touya are dead."

Sakura felt her heart sank, wishing she was lying.

"They were attacked by the Jarret army on there way back. Thanks to your father, your brother was able to escape from the fight to get help from the army. Since your brother was badly wounded, he used the last bit of his strength to make it to the town where th army were. By the time they came, it was too late. All they found was your father's horse slaughter and a big pool of blood along with this... "

Yumi pulled a package from her back showing it to Sakura. Sakura carefully took it from Yumi'shand and opened it. Her eyes widen and watery as her eyes began to shimmer. It was a pair of glasses witha crack on the lens with blood on it. It wasn't just any pair of glasses but her father.

"No, it can't be." whispered Sakura as she fell hard on her knees. She couldn't believe it. No, she didn't want to believe it. First her mother was gone and now, her father and brother. How much pain can she take in her heart? "Father...Brother...why?" as she began to cry, not showing Yumi her face.

Yumi got off her seat as she move towards her, lifting her chin, smiling at Sakura's expression. Sakura looked at her, as her beautiful emerald eyes were now red and puffy.

"Don't worry your pretty little head my dear. Since you are still too young and need a guardian, I will personally take you and rise you as my own child." she smirked.

"No!" Sakura respond. "I... I will have Yukito as my guardian! It was promised to me by my father and he will see to my needs."

"My girl, you don't have any say in the matter. Young girls like you don't have the right to chose their guardian. Beside, if what you say is true, your father would have left some papers behind. However, I'm here, there is no need for Yukito to be your guardian."

"Then I will speak to him and you nor anyone else can't stop me!" as she was about the leave until she felt Yumi's hand pinning her to the wall, crushing Sakura's fragile hands.

"And how will you do that? You can't leave the mannor without an escort and I will make sure you will never have find one."

Sakura looked at Yumi with hatred in her eyes.

"Beside Yukito will have no reason to come here, since he doesn't know that they are dead. "

Sakura gasped. "He doesn't know? Why was he not told about this?"

"I thought it is best to wait until you are engaged. There is no need to bothered a busy man like him with this kind matter. I am suitable to find a proper husband for you without any help."

"Husband? My father and brother just died and you want to have a wedding?"

"I know it's not a good time but you have no choice. Since you are the only one left in the Kinomoto bloodline, it's your duty to born an heir to this noble family but not to worry, I will chose a suitable husband for you."

"You chose? Never!" said Sakura as her voice rose furiously. "If I want to get marry, then I will chose my own husband! It was already promised to me by my father!"

"Don't be stupid! A girl your age shouldn't make an important judgment like this. The idea!"

"Then I won't get marry! I rather die then become a man's slave!"

"Is that so?" Yumi smiled as she let go of Sakura, causing her to fall on the cold hard floor.

"I'm sure your father would have disagree with that tone of behavior. I should whip you for talking back at me like that... but since this is a sad day for all of us, I will let it slide this time. Now leave before I change my mind."

Sakura stood up, showing no emotion as she walked slowly out of Yumi's room, without saying a word.


	3. Syaoran of the Li clan

_**~*~Silence Of The Heart~*~**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

He liked it when they begged. Even when their were on their last dying breath, groveling in their knees for their pitiful life, the cold hearted warrior didn't show any mercy as he claimed his next victims.

"I have finally found you at last, Syaoran Li, head of the Li Clan!" yelled Eriol as he dismount his black steed, walking across the silent and deadly battlefield.

Syaoran pulled out his blade out of his prey's chest as he stood in his place. Icy water droplets fell from the dark, gloomy sky into the uninhabited ground that was covered with corpses of hundred men and their horses.

Not been bothered by the cold drops of rain that was drenching his body at this moment, he stare at the tainted ground with his dark golden amber eyes as the blood from his sword was been washed off by the rain.

Syaoran grinned as he place his weapons back on it sheath and look at the familiar dark blue hair man, stareing at him. It has been a year since he last saw one of his men or any one particular in that matter since he left home.

He stood up from his kneeling position as he walk towards Eriol. He was furious at Eriol for choosing to serve under his mother's command ever since he came of age. Eriol felt that he owes his mother that much by becoming her personal guard and servant since she took him in after his parents werekilled ina sudden attack.

Finally, they meet face to face after such a long time.

"What business do you have with me, Eriol?" he asked coldly.

"Your mother's orders were very clear." he said strictly. "If I couldn't find you, I wasn't allow to return back to the imperial palace."

"In that case, you shouldn't not failed her highness." Syaoran replied, harshly.

"Well, finding you was only half of my mission." he said as he signed greatly. "The other half is to bring you back to China with me."

"Why?" he demanded. "Has she finally decided to lift up my banishment?"

"You know the exact reason why she sent you away in the first place?"

Syaoran's dark amber eyes grew intense "Of course I do, how can I forget."

Silence hit them as the rain grew colder and the wind rougher. Remembering every moment of that incident, fills his head with bitterness and hatred all this time.

"Is there a particular reason why her imperial highness wants me to return back to China?"

"There's trouble brewing over in China. There is war between the fifty clans over the successor. The emperor's health has become very fragile lately. Each one of the different clans is doing everything they can to curry favor with elders of royal court. Empresses Yelan wants you near the emperor's deathbed to claim the throne when he dies."

"Have one of her children to claim it. It doesn't matter to her who get it as long it within the Li clan." he said bitterly.

"I'm afraid that impossible to do. There is no one left in the Li clan to claim to throne."

"They're gone?" Syaoran said, finding it a bit interesting.

"Yes. All of the Li men are gone. The only ones left in the Li Clan are your sisters and their children, the Li elders and lastly, Meilin. "

"Can my mother take the emperor's place of ruling the empire until one my sister's son can come of age and claim the throne?"

"I'm afraid their isn't there much time left."

Eriol's statement caught Syaoran's full attention as Eriol continued talking.

"The emperor's many wives are starting rebel against your mother. They can't stand her having that much power considering she is the emperor's favorite wife. There have been many incidents that can't be explain that almost kills her. There isn't any proof that anyone of them are behind all of this, but her majesty think otherwise."

"And so she wants me there to even the odds?" Syaoran said as hegrew tense but didn't show it, hiding it so well from Eriol.

"The Li elders are even concerning you marrying Meilin to keep the Li's family blood going. Otherwise, they will have no choice but give the throne to one of the emperor's wives childeren."

Syaoran's dark amber eyes grew bitter and cold as Eriol mention his father's many wives and children. Even though, he came to dislike his mother's behavior throughout his whole childhood been force to be educatedin the most high education and training him, with the most expert swordsmen to become a strong warriorr, he dislike the emperor's wives even more.

During his earlier childhood ever since he could remember, the emperor's wives had threaten him badly even though he the only male heir to the emperor's line at the time. The jealous wives were forced by his father to serve Syaoran's needs like low life mere servants while they were stuck on low favoritism under his mother with their many children.

They beat up him countless along with his half siblings, getting many bruieses most everyday. While they were out of his father and mother's sight., Syaoran tried to go against them but were alawys one step a head of them. This continued on for many yeas until finally he reach the age of ten. He became more confident and stronger and began to defend himself against the lives of them. On that day on, his beatings were less but they still treated him coldly like an outcast especially from his half bothers and sisters.

"As much I would like to bring those bitches into their rightful places, I won't get marry. I broke my claim on Meilin when I left. On the other hand, if she is still free when I return, then maybe I will claim her again. If not..." He shrugged. "I will find another woman. It doesn't matter to me."

"She is free Syaoran and you know that." said Eriol "She has been waited faithfully for you for the last year. She hopes to marry you. Even the Empress Yelan is starting to take that idea."

"Of course she is. After all, she want me to get marry and give an heir as soon as the emperor dies. She wants the Li clan to stay control of the empire and me marrying Meilin would surely please her."

"So, you won't considering marrying Meilin then?" asked Eriol, sighing.

Syaoran stopped and scowled. "Meilin knows I have no intention to marry. Women are all alike and too easy to come by."

"You cannot compare all women to Meilin," Eriol pointed out. "Surely your travels throughout Asia has shown you that all women are not the same."

"I fight for gold and amusement. I like the freedom to roam where I want on my own free will. Spending my time fighting and killing. I don't want a nagging wife, yelling at me and weighting me down. I would sooner rot in hell than marry."

"Besides," Syaoran said suddenly. "Meilin knew how I feel about her when she came to my bed. She is a fool if she think I would reconsider making her my wife. No matter how attractive or how finely shaped she is, she is the last woman I would condering marrying. She only wants me because I would become the ruler of China and wants the title as queen."

"What will happen to the family fortune then? You are the only one heir in the entire Li Clan who can handle the responsibility of running the empire."

"One of my sister can claim it. They are the princesses of the emperor of china after all and they are highly legible to take the changellge.

"You are being foolish," Eriol risked. "I know as well as you that they can't take the throne since they are already married to the men of the different clans and already bear their childeren. I know have said this before, but you should get marry. You will want a son one day. You must leave the throne one day to someone."

"I will no doubt have a bastard or two. I don't need to marry to have children."

"But-" Eriol silent himself as he found Syaoran's dark amber eyes narrowing him.

"I feel strongly about this, Eriol, don't prick me about it."

"Very well then," Eriol sighed.

"However," Syaoran said as he smirk greatly. "I would consider returning back to china back with you."

"Do you really mean that? Even though you don't have any wish to return?"

"Yes. My services to the Nihon clan is over. We leave in the morning." he commanded as he gathered he's long woolen cloak and place it around his broad shoulders. Leaving his armor and junk behind on the ground.

"My sisters will have my head if something happens to my mother because I was not there to protect her. I would like to give my mother and those bitches of wives a piece of my mind." he said lastly as he mounted on his white steed and rode off into the distance.

Eriol signed as he watched Syaoran off. He had grown into a fine figure of a man. Rock hard, firm tall and strong, Syaoran was truly a man of war. The imperial highness would be proud to have her son by her side in battle, whether Syaoran admitted it or not.

Syaoran had grown up without the love of a single soul. It was no wonder he was surly at times, bad-tempered and bitter. He has every right to be.


	4. Family's death

_**~*~Silence Of The Heart ~*~**_

_**Chapter four:**_

Sakura Kinomoto knew her family was truly dead when the doctor had called for her one evening to indefinite her father's body. She stood completely still when the doctor led her to the gloomy place that lack warmth and cheerfulness. He pulled out the white sheet that was covering the body, showing her father's face.

A big gasp escaped from her lips, her hand trembling and her eyes shimmering. She went to her father's side as she studied the body more closely. She still hopes that it was a mistake, if she taped her father's shoulder, he would wake up and everything would be back to normal.

But it was useless and she knew it.

"Yes that him." Sakura heard herself saying.

The doctor didn't reply. After a few moments, she realized that a chair had been brought for her to sit in. The doctor has stepped out of the room, leaving Sakura alone. Sakura sat down, staring at her departed father.

Sakura touch her father's face, laying her hand on his cold pale forehead. It was just like her parents used to do for her when she was feeling sick, checking to see if she had a fever.

This reminded her about her departed mother, Nadeshiko.

She remembered herself as a little girl playing around the manor with her older brother and Kero when he was just a puppy while her loving parents watched over them longing. Not wanting to tell her about the illness that had taken over her mother.

A terrible disease had hit Nadeshiko while she was visiting her grandfather in Nihon before his passing. The time came too quickly to Nadeshiko that she was forced to stay in bed, not able to eat a single bit of food and coughing off lots of blood. Sakura was the first to notice and stay by her bedside every morning and evening when her father allowed her to see her. Her mother hated to see her daughter like this and had no choice to tell her about her sickness.

"Are you ready to go, lady Kinomoto?"

Sakura nodded as the white sheet was been replace on her father's cold dead body as she was led out from the room. One of her father's men arrived and explains how and when the attack happened and why there was nothing they could do to save him. Sakura stood silently as she was given the clothes her father had been wearing before he and her brother were killed.

"And Touya?" she asked suddenly. "Were you able to recover his body after he was taken away by Jarret?"

"Unfortunately, they finished him off before we got there but we were able to bring this..."

Tears fell from her eyes as she took it from the soldier's hands. Sakura embrace it tightly, rubbed it against her clean cheek, blood now staining her clean face.

"Thank you so much." she mumble finally. "For bring him back to me."

"It's no trouble, after what you father and brother had done for us and for this country, it's the least we could do."

"We are all gather here today, to say good bye to our love ones, Lord and leader of the Japanese army Fujitaka Kinomoto of Tomoeda, Japan and his only son and second of command of the Japanese army, the young master and heir Touya Kinomoto."

Sakura looks down at the casket being lowered into the ground. Sakura was racked with grief and suffering that surrounded inside of her heart. Even though, she wanted cry and scream out her pain and loneliness and shed large amount of tears over the loss of her entire family, she couldn't.

Her father wouldn't want to end that way. He didn't want to see her lovely face being cover with sadness and her beautiful emerald eyes turning puffy red when he is looking down at her in heaven along with her already departed mother and beloved brother.

Lighting struck over at the already dark sky, as cold drops of rain started to fall over the grave.

"Please come back inside, my lady, you will catch a cold."

Sakura didn't reply. She just stood silently as the rain continue pouring down, soaking her entire body as she keep her eyes on the dark sky.

The voice walks towards her, putting her hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned to find Tomoyo behind her. "I'm sorry Sakura."

Tomoyo smiled, trying to hide the sad expression that was been place in her face in that very moment. Tomoyo lowered her head to see Sakura's sad expression, but Sakura saw this and quickly smiled.

"It's all right, Tomoyo. Father is dead, and I realize that. I just only wish I could at least covered the rest of my brother's remains. Since we have his arm and sword, I had it buried along with my father. Since my brother no longer has a body left in this world to bury."

"Sakura..."

"Lady Sakura Kinomoto-" said a voice interrupted her.

Suddenly a very slender woman appeared next to her. Sakura stare at Katumi, one of Yumi's trusted spies who were put in charge of watching her. "It's time to go back, Mistress Yumi expects you."

Sakura nodded as they returned back to Kinomoto manor, heading toward Yumi's corridors.

She entered Yumi's spacious domain, the room that had once belonged to her parents, now belongs to her. Sakura hated what she did to it.

The simple large wood-frame bed she uses to share with her parent when she was little were now draped in a gaudy red silk, and decorative living room had been added to the room. Long expensive custom made wardrobes filled the closet with the many rich dresses and mantles.

Yumi was lying down on her couch with a queenly air, her smooth, thin body clothed in the most expensive clothing.

"I would like to retire, Yumi." Sakura spoke after a few moments had passed in silence. "So if you will tell me why I am here."

"Yes, I imagine you want to sleep after today," Yumi said. "Tell me, girl, do you feel you are being overworked? But no, you must not think so, for you never complain."

"Yumi, if you can just tell me why you have summoned me..."

"I think your stubbornness has gone far enough, don't you agree?" Yumi didn't wait for her to answer. "You will live in one of the servants' cabins across the courtyard. It's not quite pretty as this one but I think it will do. It might do much to improve your attitude. Katumi will accompany you."

It didn't came to a surprise to Sakura that Yumi would start making changes on her living arrangement as soon her father and brother's death was announced. Like this afternoon, when she returned to her bedroom to get ready for the funeral, she found her stuff gone.

They went outside the manor where the servant's houses were held. They were small and bits run down. When Sakura told her father about this, Fujitaka had promised her to send someone to fix them when he reaches Jade. However, when the man came, Yumi had order him to fix up her parents room to her liking instead.

The cabin wasn't too big compare to Yumi's room. In fact, it was much smaller compare to her room. It was just a bed, a table, some chairs, and a fireplace. The servant's hut was dusty and filled with cobwebs in the celling and squeaking floors.

Sakura collapsed onto the little wooden chair the moment she entered the cottage and started to cry.


	5. The morning dream

**_~*~Silence Of The Heart~*~_**

**_Chapter Five:_**

It was dark and cold in the air even though it was completely sunny outside. Sakura was running cross the forest in the burning sunlight as fast as her legs could carry. Leaves slapping her face, the rocky path tearing her shoes and emerald eyes filled with tears.

She have to get away. Go anywhere, anywhere but here.

She had spotted her and the rest of Yumi's henchmen coming right towards her. Her breath came to a halt when she came to a dead end. With Yumi behind her trail, she quickly hid among the trees. Embracing herself for dear life as she watched Yumi looking for her, cursing under her breath.

She can't believe she did it, she ran away from home and now she is finally free from Yumi's control. At first she didn't want to leave home, but when she overheard Yumi's plans for her, she had no other choice.

Her heart pounded incredibly in every second as Yumi's footsteps came closer to her hiding spot. Without knowing, Yumi took out a dagger from right out her long sleeves ready to kill.

Yumi held the dagger high up into the sunlight, ready to plunge it to Sakura's heart. Frighthen, Sakura closed her eyes shut.

_'Father!, Mother!, Brother! Anybody!' _she screamed to herself. _'Please help me!'_

Just as she was about to meet her maker, waiting for the pain to come to her, she heard a clash of metal. When she opened her eyes, she spotted a cloaked young man standing between her and the dagger. He skillfully knocked the dagger out of Yumi's hand with his traditional sword, causing Yumi to be knock out.

Sakura took a closer look at the young man. He was tall, handsome and muscular. However, his structure didn't caught her eye but instead the intense look in his amber eyes that shone with sadness, despair, hatred and loneliness.

Larks was chirping by the window, welcoming her to the morning. Sakura woke up slowly after only a few hours of sleep. Her dream had tormented her. She knew escaping from Yumi will be a hard task for her but was dangerous enough to get herself kill by her own family member, even though it was by a cruel woman like Yumi?

However she couldn't stop thinking about that man, the muscular man with messy chestnut locks who had saved her. Sakura knew that she have never met him before but somehow she felt some sort of connection towards him. Even through her innocent eyes, there a kind of sadness about him, causing her to show a very deep concern for him.

Suddenly a sharp rapping sound came from the door that snapped her from her thoughts.

"Sakura!, it's time to wake up now! We lots of chores to do today!"

"Alright." Sakura replied back as she got off from her bed, getting dressed and ready to do today's daily chores.

Sakura couldn't believe that she would have a strange dream like that. Could have been a omen, telling her not to leave home, could have been her in other life or could have been a sign telling her to watch out for Yumi? And what about that man, what does he have to do with her? Was he the one she suppose to meet, the one she suppose to look for or possibly the one who she suppose to help him?

Sakura shook it off. No, it was just a dream, a silly dream base on her mourning for lost of her family. A dream which is most likely not to happen.

Sakura walked outside from her cabin into the kitchen inside the manor. Ready to make the morning meal where she found Tomoyo and Kaho standing on the working table, talking in a very deep conversation.

"I only meant to say that he should have made arrangements with lord Yukito. It's cruel that Sakura should fall under the will of a woman like Yumi. She think that she the head of the household and everything here belongs to her instead of Sakura. Lord Fujitaka was a great man and so well organized but in this case-"

"Your wrong!" Sakura snapped suddenly, causing Tomoyo to turned around. "My father didn't know that Yumi would keep me away from Lord Yukito. But the he is our master and my rightful guardian now, no matter what Yumi says, he will settle my estate. I have only to reach him."

"And how will you reach him when she will not even let you leave the manor?" Kaho asked heatedly.

"I will find a way." said Sakura with confidence.

"If only you had family somewhere." Tomoyo shook her head, sighing from grief.

"You should know there isn't any. Kaho were there when my father was made general of the Japanese Army. My mother only had a few family left in Nihon from her side and broke contact with her when she married my father. My father had been cared under Clow Reed when his parents die from the war. Only Yukito, Clow Reed's son is the only left from my father's family who can be my guardian."

"Yumi has already makes you toil as if you were a mere low life servant. Soon she will beat you like one as well!"

"I think it's already too late for that."

Sakura was quiet at this as she went towards the kitchen table, grabbing the kitchen knife, a bowl and vegetables along her way.

"If you know a way to reach Lord Yukito, then you must do it quickly. Could you send a messenger?" Tomoyo said gravely.

Sakura sighed as she place her things on the table. "Who, Tomoyo? The servants would gladly do as I ask, but they need permission from Yumi to leave the manor. Lord Yukito lives in Clow Country in China and its more than a day's trip from here. How am I possibly get there?"

"But-"

"Be quiet, Tomoyo!" Kaho snapped. "You are upsetting her. Would you have her travel throughout the country alone? Getting herself kill by thieves and criminals?"

Sakura stared dismally into the distance as she went to work, thinking that her vision for the future could not possibly get any worse.


End file.
